The Adventure of Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger
by kittycow
Summary: Short stories filled with humor that teach valuable life lessons for young adults.
1. Chapter 1

Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger really liked to help out Thug Levi with his thug stuff because yeah. Thug Levi didn't like it when Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger helped him though because his yolo swag isn't as high as Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger's. Thug Levi's is at maybe a six, while Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger's is at like around 345,324,456,324, but I dunno it could be higher, and Thug Levi is sick of it. Like he's so sick of Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger swagging all up in his yolo and yoloing all over his swag, like it's not nice. So Thug Levi decided to call up the swaggiest guys he knew to help put Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger into his place. He offered to give his swags some paper clips and a subway coupon if they knocked Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger's yolo swag to like five and they agreed and had no idea how much yolo swag Jaeger had like wow. so swag. much yolo. such high. wow. But Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger out yoloed all their swag so they never got their paper clips and subway coupon.

The moral of this story is…

Carrots are good for your eyesight.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger loved to help Thug Levi with his thug life stuff and his thug gang stuff like graffiti. Thug Levi hated it when Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger helped because his art looked like a poop stain titan poop. One time Thug Levi painted the Wings of Freedom on the side of a Hooters and it was so perfect like wow. Then Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger messed it up by getting his jaeger poop stain on it and Thug Levi for so mad he kicked Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger in the booty. His booty bounced from the impact. Thug Levi yelled, "HOW COUL U DO THIN U SHIT!?" and Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger cried tears of yolo and swag because the kick made him fart, and his fart hurt like heckie. But Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger felt bad and knew he deserved it so he used his yolo swag powers to fix the poop stain he got on the painting and it was beautiful and sparkled and glowed like wowies omg so pretty and swaggy and yoloish.

The moral of the story is…

Fast food may taste great, but it isn't necessarily good for our health.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger got a new yolo swag hat. He likes to wear it all the time, even when he's in his swagging yoloing titan form. His swagging yoloing titan looks sexy in the yolo swag hat.

Thug Levi saw Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger's yolo swag hat and farted in surprise because that hat is so yolo swag. Thug Levi got real jealous and said "Stupid brat." Eren yolo swag Jaeger said, "Clean freak." They fricked right there in front of the horses while Yolo Horse Jean was feeding his brothers and sisters but Yolo Horse Jean wasn't upset or anything because like those two were just yoloing it out so much right there man.

Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger wore the yolo swag hat as they fricked and wouldn't take it off until Thug Levi stopped dingling his dangle and wouldn't do it again until the yolo swag hat was off.

Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger suddenly farted and Yolo Horse Jean slapped the woman. But it wasn't a woman. The fart hurt Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger so much that he started to cry and scream and Thug Levi had to rush him to the hospital fast so he rode Yolo Horse Jean.

Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger had to get his yolo swag hat surgically removed because it was pushing on his yolo swag organs, causing him to fart and cry because it hurt.

Thug Levi was so scared he was scared that he look up and saw Freckled Yolo Jesus Swag and said a prayer. Freckled Yolo Jesus Swag answered his prayer and made Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger better, but there was one thing that had to happen to ensure his safety.

Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger could no longer ride a bike. This made Thug Levi sad, but it was okay because Eren Yolo Swag Jaeger was okay but no more bike riding. They didn't even ride bikes, but Thug Levi got so mad he called up Swaggin' Hanji and burped so loud that she started crying.

The moral of the story is…

If you have 3 quarters, 4 dimes, and 4 pennies, you have $1.19. You also have the largest amount of money in coins without being able to make change for a dollar.


End file.
